


Day 35: The Last Mabelcorn

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [36]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Wendy had a conundrum on her hands.

Dipper had asked her out on a date, to which she readily agreed. Three years was weird when she was 15 and he was 12, but 22 and 19? Not so much. They’d always gotten along so well, too. The fact that he’d grown quite handsome with his broad shoulders and a cute scruff of a beard certainly didn’t hurt things. Why not see how things go? It was set for the next Saturday.

The problem was that Mabel had quickly sunken into a depression as the week passed. The twins were always close, especially since neither had a boyfriend or girlfriend during the summer the last few years. It was no doubt a disappointment that Dipper might suddenly have a girlfriend this time around, leading to an inevitable cut of their time together.

Wendy hated seeing the normally happy and energetic girl look so down, and she hated more that it was partially her fault this had happened. Technically, she didn’t actually know that this was the reason for it. Considering the timing, though, it seemed pretty likely.

Wendy resolved to confront Mabel about it before trying to date Dipper. She really wanted to date him the more she thought about it, but how could she break up such a perfect sibling relationship? She’d bite that bullet and shoot him down if she had to.

“Hey Mabel, can we talk in private after work?”

She texted it to ensure no one else would see, and was glad when, a few minutes later, Mabel walked by the register with a nod. After they finished cleaning up for the day, Wendy found Mabel and dragged her into the woods.

“Spill it, what’s bothering you?”

Mabel blushed and, after a few seconds hesitation, meekly said, “I’m just a bit jealous of you and Dip…” It was just as Wendy expected. “And there’s this guy I like but he’d never go for me. So you guys doing this was kinda in my face about how I couldn’t date him.”

There it was. This guy must be a hell of a catch if Mabel, of all people, thought he was out of her league. As far as Wendy cared, though, it was impossible to be out of Mabel’s league. How could anyone not love someone so cute and sweet? She grabbed the younger girl’s shoulders.

“Look, you’re a woman. A confident, young woman who takes what she wants! Go get that boy and don’t let go!”

Mabel looked at her with huge eyes, admiration blatantly apparent, “Y-you’re right! That’s exactly what I should do! I mean, what I’m gonna do! I’ll go confess right now!”

Wendy was a little surprised at Mabel’s enthusiasm. There weren’t any boys in Gravity Falls that Mabel hadn’t already tried to date as far as she knew. A long distance confession?

“Hm, Dipper’s probably with Grunkle Ford…” Mabel tapped her chin in thought, “So, the bunker? No, wait, they said they were going to the lake!”

Wendy blinked, watching Mabel run off. ‘Uh…huh… ’ she thought. That was nowhere near what she expected. She was still trying to wrap her head around it all when Mabel screeched to a halt and ran back to her.

Stopping directly in front of her, Mabel quickly stood on her tiptoes to kiss Wendy on the lips. “I love you too, by the way!” Wendy blinked again, her face growing hot. “And I’m coming with you guys on the date!” Mabel yelled as she raced back towards the lake

Wendy was stunned. “What?” she asked, but the other girl was already disappearing into the trees.

Did Mabel just confess to her? If it hadn’t been for the kiss, she might have thought it was platonic love, but that really flipped things around. Mabel said she was joining them on the date, to boot. That was a hell of a change in plans.

At least that answered the reason for the depression pretty solidly. Seeing two people you loved going out together couldn’t be easy. It made sense, but it was still quite an unexpected answer. Mabel always was great at surprising people.

Wendy touched her lips and smiled a bit. She wasn’t entirely sure she knew how she felt about these revelations, but she was sure it wasn’t negative. This was going to be an interesting date, to say the least. Hell, the more she thought, maybe she did know how she felt: Excited.


End file.
